


Freedom's Wings

by crimsonseastorm



Category: The Transformers (Comic), Transformers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonseastorm/pseuds/crimsonseastorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Injured and alone he's forced to muse on just where everything fell apart. Thundercracker centric, takes place after the events of All Hail Megatron 12 so warning for spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom's Wings

**Title:** Freedom's Wings  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Some violence/bleeding, Spoilers for AHM 12  
 **Verse:** IDW  
 **Characters** : Thundercracker, Skywarp, Starscream Briefly  
 **Pairings:** Thundercracker/Skywarp  
 **Disclaimer:** Yeah recognizable characters and places are not mine *sniffs* Also I borrowed a line or two from All Hail Megatron those are not mine, those are IDWs.

 **Prompt from the tf_speedwriting comm on livejournal:** Freedom is just another word for nothing left to lose.

A/N: Takes place after AHM 12 and certain events involving a certain pair of seekers.

 _  
**Thanks a whole bunch to Aozoran for the beta**   
_   
**XXXXXXXX**

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

D… his hand came up, wincing painfully as he pressed his fingers against the worst of his wounds, attempting to stop the maddening drip-drop of energon down the side of his face and down to the floor. Pieces of armour were smeared a sickening pink and the sweet scent of his own fuel made him shiver slightly. He had never thought… it was Skywarp! His _wingmate_ , his own precious _lover_. The shot had come close… too close… but he supposed at that distance it could have been worse, much worse for him. It could have ended so differently, it could have ended up with him offlined so maybe, just maybe, he should be thankful he was still alive, but at the rate he was going he may very well just bleed out and collapse in this pit-forsaken place.

He had tilted his head at the last moment, saving him most of his face and it was more just burned from the heat of the blast rather than a direct shot, which had been reserved for his shoulder, vent and wing. It had cost him the sight in his right optic, the use of his arm, the slightest movement was agonizing. He didn't know what to do now, didn't begin to have an idea of how to begin to repair himself. He couldn't go to the Autobots, that would be too sure a sign of his betrayal and he was _not_ leaving the Decepticons, but neither could he return in this condition to Megatron. So where did he go from here? It had taken every ounce of what was left of his will to find a place to hide in.

As far as he was concerned no one would be able to find him, except the two Seekers he really didn't want to see right now, not that he expected either of them to come to find him. Starscream… well who really knows what he was up to, following Megatron around like a lost turbo-puppy again most likely and Skywarp… he winced at the very thought of the other mech's name.

 _"Betrayer!"_

He shuddered, his wingmate would not be coming for him and that left what? Nothing. Who else did he have? His trine had always been his everything, from the moment he had met Skywarp and they had found Starscream, he hadn't needed anything or anyone else. Thundercracker had never expected this, this rift in his trine, never expected them to work things out like true trines did and to be in agreement in their decisions. Once upon a time that had been true, they worked well together and their temperaments easily balanced one another out so it had been almost too simple to come to agreements on things.

Giving up everything he had believed in for them, the blue Seeker had become a Decepticon for _them_. There was very little of his temperament that pointed that direction otherwise and if things had happened differently he would have stayed out of the war altogether but they had wanted it… foolish him! Relenting, agreeing that he would follow them because that was what a trine did. They were a unit, one being in a sense, sharing the deepest values amongst those capable of such acrobatic skill. The slender Seeker had felt Megatron's optics on him, those days in the arena and the vorns following; there was no doubt in his processors that his Lord knew very well what his reservations were. Megatron could see into his spark and _knew_ his very thought subroutines.

Thundercracker had never once done something that strayed from his orders, he followed them to the letter, yet in one the same note he had never gone above and beyond the call of duty, the mission guidelines, he'd offline no more than necessary and do nothing more than he was ordered. This… this had been desperation; he was feeling out of place, his trine leader was almost non-existent of late and he hadn't been the only one to notice.

 _"You know between you being all—like this" Hands gestured sharply, features twisting with the sheer intensity of his emotions. "And Starscream hardly ever showing up… I'm starting to feel all alone out here."_

He relied on them both; Skywarp to keep him calm and Starscream to keep him centered on their goals. The purple jet was flighty and spontaneous, he needed Thundercracker to keep him out of trouble just as the blue seeker relied on Starscream to continually remind him what they were doing, why they were fighting the war. Without either of them… he was lost, free to do what his processors offered and without them at his side he had nothing to lose. What was there without them? Truly… what was there beyond the meaningless of the existence he had drifted through before meeting the two most precious to his spark.

Stopping the bomb had been against orders, whatever they might have been, even now he couldn't remember quite clearly and there would certainly be retribution for that whenever… if ever he ever saw Megatron again. It had been worth it, if only to calm his processors about the choices that had been made. He had thought he had nothing, no wingmates to worry about, to consult with, and then Skywarp had reacted like that. Now he didn't know. Did that mean they were there for him still? Or was the universe finally stealing the only thing that mattered to him?

The Seeker couldn't think about it, didn't want to think about it anymore than he wanted to think about how very tired he felt. His hand and fingers were coated in his own energon; wet and sticky, the scent was nauseating and he almost felt like he could purge… he couldn't put enough pressure on it to get it stopped. It continued to leak out from between his fingers, drop by drop, sliding down to the ground with a sickly splash that sounded loud to his sensitive audios. A shadow caught his attention and he pulled his hand away, raised his arm cannon. Frightened for a moment, his vision blurring with fluids he didn't even know had started to slide down over his cheekplates and mingle with the sticky mess of Energon.

"Told you he was here, Screamer!"

"He wouldn't be here if someone hadn't decided to shoot him idiot."

"But Megatron said… I had to! I wanted him to be alive!"

"If we had found him any later he wouldn't be."

It couldn't be… he lowered his arm or maybe he couldn't hold it up anymore, it felt so heavy… he felt so heavy, everything blurring together. Warmth suddenly clung to his frame, arms curling about him, fingers sliding against seams, light and tender for a moment, before sliding between them and pulling him close to that delightful warmth, a palm rubbing lightly across his damaged helm. "TC! I'm sorry! Megatron told me… told me to go after you."

"It's ok, Warp," It wasn't, not yet but with the three of them together they would work it out because they were trine and that was how it worked. He could forgive them… forgive them anything as long as he didn't lose them… he couldn't survive… without this warmth, that made him tingle right down to his spark. Thundercracker tilted his head upwards, optics dimming as they attempted to focus on the mech before him. The movement allowed Starscream's probing fingers to press against the wound, the brilliant Seeker muttering under his breath as Skywarp stroked Thundercracker's wings, soothing the pain, soothing away everything… doubts evaporating away like smoke.

He didn't move, just allowed himself to rest against the cave wall and bask in the feel of having his trine around him. Whatever anyone said about how he had decided to become a Decepticon it didn't matter; wherever his trine was… that was freedom and so long as they were together they had nothing to lose. The meaning of freedom was the whisper of their names.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please Let me know!


End file.
